


In Your Arms Tonight (Prentice Needs To Get Laid)

by everydayclothes



Series: prentice fucks [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crying During Sex, Edging, Frotting, Halflings, Light Petting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prentice is okay guys he's just emo, Sex Work, Tender Sex, and needs dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayclothes/pseuds/everydayclothes
Summary: Prentice may be good at saving the world, but he's terrible at attending to his basic needs. After one too many wet dreams and stress-induced headaches affecting his duties, his patron makes him take some time off to relieve tension. Five-star Rue provides therapy free with every blowjob, and he's here to help Prentice unwind for as long as necessary.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: prentice fucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Your Arms Tonight (Prentice Needs To Get Laid)

**Author's Note:**

> If, somehow, you are one of the handful of people who know who Prentice is, let's just pretend this doesn't exist.

“I’m Rue,” says the man lying on the bed. He’s a halfling, Lightfoot, a little taller than Prentice, his chestnut curls tousled and his cheeks red. He’s chubby under his embroidered chemise and tight breeches; his handsome form is outlined by the fireplace behind him. He’s reclining on pillows with his chin in his hand. He pats the space next to him on the bed. “You must be Prentice, handsome.”

“So I am,” Prentice says. He crouches to take his boots off, kicks them to the side, closes the door behind him. Rue watches him walk over shyly and perch on the bed. “You ever paid for sex before, Prentice?”

“Twice before. My, ah, boss sent me this time for some, um, stress relief. She thinks I’m not taking enough time to ‘attend to my bodily needs’ -” Prentice makes air quotes - “and suggested I find the nearest place that looks reputable.”

Rue laughs and sits up, scooting closer. “Nice to know I look reputable enough. I do take my potions regularly, so I’m clean and yours for the taking.” His eyes flick over Prentice’s tense body. “I really am yours for the moment. If all you want is to cuddle, we can do that. If you want to be tied to the bed and spanked hard, we can do that too. You’ll get no judgment from me on anything about you. And it’s all  _ completely  _ private.”

Rue’s finger traces the line of Prentice’s jaw, and Prentice leans forward to kiss him. Rue groans low in his throat and takes the kiss. His lips are soft and his technique is delicious. Prentice presses chest to chest, then puts a leg over Rue’s to press groin to groin, and Rue kisses back with enthusiasm. They break apart a few moments later. Rue grins, Prentice catches his breath. He stares at Rue’s nose to avoid his eyes. “Is it alright if I ask you to...do all the work? It feels selfish, but I want to lie down and have you get me off a few times. Gently.”

“Sure. I can do just that,” Rue says, his voice dropping, deep and heady. “First, I’d like to undress you. I plan to warm you up and explore all those sensitive areas. For your first round, I’ll suck your cock. You can let all that tension out into my mouth. Then, a little cooldown until I get you hard again and we have a nice, gentle fucking. Do you like to top or bottom?”

“I prefer topping, but right now...I think I’d like to be fingered for a while before you fuck me. For the second round.” Prentice pauses. “I don’t care about the price. I want this to take a long time. I want to only think about this for as long as I can.”

Rue looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, then, “I can do that too. May I kiss you now?”

Prentice nods, and Rue, his hands steady and strong, lays Prentice out on his back. He kisses Prentice on the lips and captivates him as his fingers undo Prentice’s vest. They break apart to get Prentice’s shirt over his head. Bare-chested now, Prentice tips his head back and welcomes Rue’s warm hands on his waist and lips down his neck, nuzzling at a scar across his chest. Those lips meet his nipple and lap at it, kissing it.

Rue helps him out of his pants now. Each article of clothing gets folded and placed on the nearby chair, safely out of the way, ready to be worn unrumpled when they’re done. His hands trace over Prentice’s arms, caressing the inner elbows and making Prentice shiver pleasurably. He lifts Prentice’s hand to kiss it. Then he moves to his thighs, down his legs, giving a little rub to his feet. He brushes his nose against Prentice’s bulge and kisses that too.

Prentice feels like he’s floating on a cloud by the time Rue takes his underwear off and settles between his legs. Rue never stops touching him; he actually holds Prentice’s hand, fingers twined, when he lowers his face to Prentice’s cock. His breath tickles. Prentice twitches a few times, then whimpers when Rue unabashedly licks a long stripe from his balls all the way up to the top of his cock. Precum wets Rue’s full lips. Then he’s swallowing Prentice down, cockhead hitting the back of his throat. Prentice feels him swallow.

It really is just what he needed. Why hadn’t he done this earlier? The crackle of the fireplace, the filthy noise of Rue sucking, and the sight of Rue’s red cheeks hollowing around his length keep him grounded in the moment. Although he can feel the rush of orgasm coming on already, he doesn’t let his mind wander to stave it off. He’s ready for whatever Rue gives him to make him feel good for as long as he can.

Rue knows that. Just as Prentice lets out an unrestrained moan and thinks he should warn Rue what’s coming, the velvet heat disappears. He bucks despite himself, his body wanting the friction back, but Rue’s lips return to Prentice’s thighs and stay there.

“Want hickeys?” Rue’s voice is hoarse.

“No,” says Prentice. His voice comes out cracking and whiny, much less sexy but no less wrecked. “Too possessive.”

“I’ll warn you that you’ll feel it in the morning if you do want your ass played with.”

“Ah - I know. Just no hickeys.”

Rue nods, bats his lashes, and starts undressing himself. Some part of his body always touches Prentice, and the second he’s fully nude, he goes back to caressing. His cock is about as long but a good bit thicker than Prentice’s, and despite his conventionally attractive chubbiness, there's definite muscle beneath. It’s not difficult to see how he plys his trade so successfully with a body like that. But even if he’d been tiny and slender, Prentice would not have cared; Rue is good at what he does. Prentice forgets sometimes that magic isn’t just spell slots and skill isn’t just swordsmanship, and things like reading people and pleasing them are just as hard to master. Swordsmanship - the double entendre amuses him.

“What’s tickling you?” Rue asks, cocking his head. Prentice realizes he’s smiling. “Uh - you’re hot. Really hot.”

“You know, you’ve already gotten my pants off. No need for flattery.” Rue’s smiling too. “Wanna finish in my mouth yet?”

“Fuck, yes. Please.”

Still grinning, Rue cups Prentice’s balls and takes him in his mouth again. Prentice half expects to lose himself in only moments, but Rue doesn’t let him finish yet, only giving Prentice enough to make his toes curl. The climb is slow and luxurious, and by the time he’s tensing and moaning and filling Rue’s mouth, he feels like he earned it. Rue swallows and strokes Prentice through his orgasm. Even when he can’t take another second of sensation on his cock and tells Rue so, he likes how, as always, Rue stays in contact with kisses up his stomach and chest and neck until they’re kissing on the lips again.

Thank the gods he tastes okay. He may be buying this blowjob, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about how he tastes.

Rue kisses his cheek tenderly. “Do you want me to wash you up or are you fine for now?”

“Good for now. Thanks.”

“Of course.” Rue keeps his hands off Prentice’s sensitive, softened cock and lets them drift over his chest instead. Even when his fingers catch on Prentice’s nipples, it doesn’t feel like he’s rushing him into arousal again. If anything, he’s soothing him. Rue rests his head on Prentice’s shoulder. He can feel the vibrations of Rue’s deep voice when he asks, “Enjoying this so far?”

“Yeah, it’s - it’s perfect. How do you make it feel so  _ good _ ?”

“I’m just magic, baby.”

“You’re not using magic. It’s skill. Really, how?”

Rue chuckles. “Training away my gag reflex and learning to read people. Some people like being chatty during sex and describing exactly what they want, making it easy. Some people feel it’s more intimate to be quiet. Knowing what you want, even if you don’t say it out loud, that’s something that I only got with practice.”

Prentice tilts his head towards Rue’s, takes a whiff of the soap and oils he uses in his hair. “What do I want right now?”

“Well,” says Rue, looking up at him, “my professional guess is that you want to be cuddled and touched enough to make up for not being touched in too long.”

Prentice raises his eyebrows. “Impressive.”

“How long’s it been since you hugged someone?”

He has to think about it. He has to think for a shamefully long time about it, before answering, “Maybe a year?”

“Want a hug?”

Prentice only manages to nod, pressing his lips together. Rue scoots up and hugs him. His arms are warm and safe, his hair smells delicious, his breathing is rhythmic and surprisingly slow for how hard he still is. It’s a simple, nice gesture. Prentice cannot put into words why he reacts the way he does, but in hindsight, he should have seen it coming.

Rue shushes him and whispers little “it’s okay”s, “I’ve got you”s. The wet sniffles and whimpers are muffled by Rue’s shoulder. It’s humiliating. More humiliating than getting caught sleeping in the Firefly, almost as bad as getting caught shitfaced in it. Prentice sobs quietly into Rue’s welcoming embrace for as long as he needs to.

“Okay,” says Prentice finally. “Th-thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

Prentice sniffs away the last of his tears and clears his throat. “Rue?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me now.”

Rue looks him in the eyes for a while, considering. Apparently he reaches his conclusion, because he gets up and goes for the supply basket near the fireplace. He uncorks the bottle of lube with his teeth, pours a generous amount onto his fingers, replaces the cork with his teeth somehow, and winks at Prentice. “Would you kneel and bend over, please? I’m gonna prestidigitate your ass clean, then we’re gonna see how much you can take.”

Prentice nods and obediently scrambles into position. Rue climbs on the bed behind him, teases his entrance with a few slow circles, pulls a groan out of him before sinking one finger inside. Prentice can feel the cantrip doing its work. He rocks his hips back, getting a little more out of that one finger, and Rue apparently takes this as an invitation to add a second.

“Is this okay?”

“Fuck - yes,” Prentice hisses. The stretch aches. He hasn’t had anything up his ass for years, and two chubby fingers - lubed as they may be - are more than he usually accommodates. Rue is gentle but sure now as a third finger presses inside and stretches him out even more. Prentice can’t hold back a cry.

“Too much?”

Prentice takes a few deep breaths, easing himself into it. “No.”

He feels Rue kiss his lower back, lick it a little, before slowly fucking Prentice on his fingers again. Rue probably senses he’s at his limit. Prentice trembles as he relaxes into the sensation and opens up, groaning into the pillow he’s buried his face in. Rue keeps it up for a long while, changing the angle or the movement so it doesn’t bore him and making use of his other hand caressing him, taking him apart bit by bit on his fingers.

Prentice is a whimpering, quivering puddle of need by the time Rue finally withdraws and calmly returns to the basket for a towel to clean his hands.

Prentice stays in position - maybe because he’s not sure if he’s capable of movement - as Rue lines himself up. His cockhead traces over Prentice’s ass a few times. It feels rewarding to hear Rue groan softly; the sex may be Prentice’s purchase, but it’s hot to know that his desire is reciprocated. Rue pats Prentice’s ass and spreads his cheeks. “Ready?”

“Yes. Please.”

Rue pushes the tip inside, teasing it in, allowing Prentice to adjust before pulling out and thrusting deeper. Each thrust gets closer to fully sheathing. Then he’s all the way inside, and Prentice is nearly unable to form thoughts as Rue hits the spot over and over. All he can do is moan filthily into the pillow. 

“You’re so  _ fucking  _ tight,” groans Rue. “Gods, you feel good. I should be paying  _ you  _ for this, getting to bury my cock in your gorgeous ass, you’re so fucking hot -”

Prentice’s thighs nearly give out, and on the next thrust, Rue pulls out and rolls Prentice onto his back. He sinks back in with another groan and bends down to kiss Prentice on the lips again. That’s even better; Rue’s got all the leverage while Prentice can just lie there and let himself be taken, be pleasured and filled, be kissed so tenderly. Rue’s hand slips between them and finds Prentice’s cock.

The part of Prentice’s brain that buttons himself up whenever he dares to relax would be screaming right now. Prentice finds handholds in Rue’s hair, opening his mouth and letting Rue in, wrapping his legs around Rue’s hips. Who would believe he’s doing this? Prentice, the serious little barkeep bundled in three layers against the tundra wind, now debauched and messy in a stranger’s bed.

Rue nibbles his earlobe and murmurs, “I’m getting close, baby.”

“Me too - slow down, I don’t want to be done yet.”

“I got you,” says Rue. He slows his thrusts and stills his hand on Prentice’s cock. “Has anyone ever told you how pretty you sound getting fucked? You could get me off with those moans. Almost did just now.”

Prentice giggles, taking the time to catch his breath. He’s a little sweaty, a little sticky from the first round. “Thank you. What’s next?”

“Cleanup, cuddles, and handjobs?”

“I’d like that,” says Prentice, and Rue pushes himself up. He slides out of Prentice slowly, but Prentice still groans at the sudden emptiness; he’d gotten used to the stretch. Rue produces a damp washcloth and spreads Prentice’s legs to wipe up the mess of lube and precum spilling between his thighs. Prentice admires Rue’s form as he moves to himself, the gold of the fireplace on his lashes and soft curves. He’s so beautiful. Who else has laid in this bed, watching Rue wash them up? Men, women, others. Halflings like Rue, larger peoples who maybe found him too tight or too lacking. Does he enjoy his work? Is the smile and affection real, or feigned? Does he have someone to go home to - does he ever spend the cold tundra nights shivering under the stars, wondering why he chose this path and if he can truly continue it?

“Ah-ah-ah. I thought I was supposed to keep you distracted for a while, and you’re clearly wandering off.”

“You’re not touching me,” Prentice complains. He’s annoyed that it was so easy to fall back into himself when Rue is still here and he’s still hard. “What else am I meant to do?”

“My fault.” Rue smiles, sets the cloth aside. He pulls the blanket at the foot of the bed up over them as he lies down beside Prentice. The fire, unattended, has died down enough that the heat is comfortable and not overpowering. Their lips meet. Rue strokes Prentice’s flank before cupping his ass and pulling him closer, and, keening softly, Prentice rubs against him.

A few minutes of shameless grinding follow. It’s more the type of touch Prentice associates with horny adolescents, but he can’t fault them. Having Rue drip precum on his belly and clutch him tighter is plenty sexy. There’s something about the skin contact that does it for Prentice. They’re chest to chest, arms around each other, thighs slotted together, feeling each other’s arousal and tasting each other’s lips and necks and earlobes. When he feels it coming on again, Prentice is ready.

“Rue, I’m nearly there,” he says. Rue nods and takes both their cocks in one hand. It only takes a few strokes before friction, heat, and soft fingers carry him over the brink. He makes a sound halfway between a moan and a sob and spills over Rue’s hand.

Rue strokes him to the last drop, lets him go, and pumps himself quickly. He groans, hitting Prentice’s chest with a thick spurt of release, working himself until he too is finished; even now, his expression’s attractive. He leans forward and kisses Prentice when he’s done. “How do you feel?”

“Good. Sleepy.”

“I don’t do this for everyone,” Rue says, reaching for the damp washcloth to clean Prentice up again, “but I’ll cuddle with you for a few minutes. I won’t turn you out into the cold like that. You need some loving.”

“Thank you,” Prentice mumbles. He lets Rue wipe him. The blanket keeps him from being cold as the sweat cools on his skin. In a mirror of how they lay a short time ago, Prentice lays his head on Rue’s chest, one arm over his belly, feeling the motion of his breath.

His mind is blissfully blank.

It’s too soon when Rue says softly, “Prentice, I’d love to have you in my arms all day, I would. But...despite what you might’ve said earlier, I think the price would make you blush more than I could.”

“Oh.” He was so close to falling asleep.

“Lemme help you get dressed.” Rue sits up with him. Prentice feels a chill as Rue leaves, even if it’s only for a moment to get his clothes. Rue’s hands and smile return to dress him bit by bit, and as Prentice starts lacing up his boots, Rue dresses himself too.

Rue’s goodbye comes with a tender kiss and a tight, lingering hug. By the time Prentice returns to the Firefly a few blocks away, he’s already missing him. Is that sad? That he’s gotten so attached to a stranger he paid a few gold to make him feel loved? If he comes back - and he wants to - will Rue even remember who he is out of his other customers?

Maybe Rue is the best he can get, for now. Someone who only serves to be a warm body, a tight hug, a few hours of unwinding. Prentice sleeps deeper than he has in months that night. He spends the next day on his feet and back to his usual, buttoned-up self. Nobody knows that he can still feel the reminder of Rue inside him.

  
  



End file.
